Los Angeles Police Department
The Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD), is the police department for the city of Los Angeles, California. The current Chief of Police is Charlie Beck who was appointed to the position in November 2009. Chief Beck is in-charge of the third largest police department in the United States, managing 10,000 sworn officers and 3,000 civilian employees. Los Angeles Police Department in the Major Crimes Universe Office of the Chief of Police The Chief of Police is the highest-ranking officer in the Department. The Chief of Police directs, plans, and coordinates the enforcement of laws for the purpose of protecting persons and property and for the preservation of the peace of the community. * Chief Thomas Delk (Courtney B. Vance): He was the Deputy Chief of the Counter Terrorism Division who was appointed Chief of Police after his efforts to find and capture the killer responsible for murdering two paramedics and planning to detonate a bomb at their funeral. * Chief William Pope (J.K. Simmons): Previously the Assistant Chief of Operations who was appointed Interim Chief of Police and subsequently Chief of Police after Chief Delk dies of an aneurysm. Units reporting directly to the Chief of Police includes: Professional Standards Bureau PSB is the investigative arm of the Chief of Police to identify and report corruption and employee behavior that discredits the Los Angeles Police Department or violates a department policy, procedure or practice. The current command of PSB or its divisions is unknown. * During The Closer, Captain Sharon Raydor was the commanding officer of Force Investigation Division (FID) under its previous name, the Internal Affairs Division. Office of Operations The Office of Operations oversees uniformed operations city-wide. * Assistant Chief Russell Taylor (Robert Gossett): Assistant Chief of Operations, and Raydor's immediate supervisor. The former commander of Robbery-Homicide Division, and later press liaison for Major Crimes. * This position was previously held by Assistant Chief Will Pope during The Closer. Major Crimes Division The Major Crimes Division is an elite investigative unit of the Los Angeles Police Department. Originally called the Priority Homicide Division, the MCD or "Major Crimes" as it is generally called, investigates high priorities crimes, including multiple homicides, cases involving high-profile victims or suspects, and "critical missing" cases. Major Crimes was headed by Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson for seven years. Following Chief Johnson's retirement from the LAPD, Captain Sharon Raydor assumed command of Major Crimes. * Captain Sharon Raydor (Mary McDonnell): The commanding officer of Major Crimes Division. * (Detective) Lieutenant Louie Provenza (GW Bailey): The squad's senior member and Sharon's second-in-command. * (Detective) Lieutenant Andy Flynn (Anthony Denison): Provenza's partner. * (Detective) Lieutenant Michael Tao (Michael Paul Chan). The squad's forensics and technology expert; Tao previously was assigned to the LAPD's Scientific Investigation Division (SID). * Detective II Julio Sanchez (Raymond Cruz): The squad's gang expert, experience gained from his days on the LAPD's gang intelligence unit. * Detective Amy Sykes (Kearran Giovanni): Transferred from the Special Investigation Section of RHD, she is the most recent addition to the Major Crimes Division. She is a military veteran who served in Afghanistan. * Civilian Surveillance Coordinator Buzz Watson (Phillip P. Keene): Responsible for memorializing crime scenes, and managing technology in the field and in the squad's office, Buzz is the only civilian member of the team. Buzz recently qualified as an LAPD reserve police officer. Special Operations Bureau Special Operations Bureau provides the Los Angeles Police Department specialized units in support of daily field activities, unusual occurrences, and elevated threat conditions. * Deputy Chief Fritz Howard (Jon Tenney): Fritz Howard was an special agent for the FBI and the liaison officer to the LAPD (The Closer and Major Crimes Seasons 1 and 2). Upon his retirement, he is recruited to head the LAPD's Special Operations Bureau, and assumes the rank of Deputy Chief (Major Crimes Season 3 onward). * Commander Ann McGinnis (Laurie Holden): Commander McGinnis is the second-in-command of the Special Operations Bureau. Detective Bureau Under the Chief of Detectives, Detective Bureau (DB) provides functional leadership for detective operations citywide, which accounts for approximately 1600 assigned detectives. This includes the 21 geographic detective commands throughout the city and all specialized detective functions. Robbery-Homicide Division Robbery-Homicide Division (RHD) is responsible for investigating select homicides, bank robberies, serial robberies, extortions, sexual assaults, human trafficking, kidnapping, incidents that result in injury or death to an officer, and threats against officers. At the end of Season 1 of The Closer, Russell Taylor is promoted to the rank of Commander by Chief Pope and becomes head of the Robbery-Homicide Division, after his predecessor, Commander Scott retires. During Major Crimes it is not known who leads the Robbery-Homicide Division. * (Detective) Lieutenant Chuck Cooper (Malcolm-Jamal Warner): The commanding officer of the Special Investigation Section (SIS). Forensic Science and Technical Division Previously know as the Scientific Investigation Division (SID), the Forensic Science and Technical Division's mission is to collect evidence at crime scenes and later process it at the Regional Crime Laboratory. * Before assigned to Priority Homicide Division (later Major Crimes Division), Lieutenant Tao was assigned to SID. Detective Support and Vice Division Detective Support and Vice Division (DSVD) is responsible for investigating missing persons, hate crimes, threats made to public officials/prominent persons, aggravated stalking, piracy and counterfeit sales/goods, animal cruelty, pimping/pandering, pornography, and prostitution/human trafficking. * Detective Robert Oderno (Brandon Barash) is a Detective in the Missing Persons Unit. Los Angeles Police Department Details Ranks More info: * *Police Officer III + 1 (Certain Police Officer III's in special or hazard pay situations like traffic investigators, canine handlers, S.W.A.T. assistant squad leaders and Senior Lead Officers who coordinate geographical areas.) * *Police Officer III (At least one year's service as Police Officer III before becoming eligible for promotion to Sergeant I or Detective I.) * *Police Officer II (At least three years' service as a Police Officer II before eligibility for promotion to Police Officer III) * *Police Officer I (Probationary rank. Automatic promotion to Police Officer II upon satisfactory completion of an 18-month probationary assignment) Service Stripes Officers will be awarded service stripes for their long sleeved uniforms to be worn above the left cuff. Each stripe represents five years of service in the LAPD. * Assistant Chief Will Pope wore six stripes on his uniform at the end of The Closer meaning he has served with the LAPD for 30-34 years. (Last seen in 'The Last Word') * Assistant Chief Russell Taylor wears five stripes on his uniform meaning he has served with the LAPD for 25-29 years. (Last seen in 'Hindsight') * Captain Sharon Raydor wears four stripes on her uniform meaning she has served with the LAPD for 20-24 years. (Last seen in 'Repeat Offender') * Lieutenant Louie Provenza wears seven stripes on his uniform meaning he has served with the LAPD for 35-39 years. (Last seen in 'Turn Down') * Lieutenant Andy Flynn wears six stripes on his uniform meaning he has served with the LAPD for 30-34 years. (Last seen in 'Turn Down') * Lieutenant Michael Tao wears four stripes on his uniform meaning he has served with the LAPD for 20-24 years. (Last seen in 'Repeat Offender') * Detective II Julio Sanchez wears three stripes on his uniform meaning he has served with the LAPD for 15-19 years. (Last seen in 'Repeat Offender') Badge Adopted in 1940, the LAPD Series 6 badge is oval in shape and it features a representation of LA City Hall and the city seal, as well as the officer's rank and badge number. Ranks from Police Officer to Captain have a badge number for identification. Ranks of Commander and up have corresponding amount of stars on their badges related to their rank. * The Chief of Police wears four stars on his badge. * Assistant Chief Russell Taylor wears three stars on his badge as did his predecessor Assistant Chief Will Pope. * Fritz Howard, having retired from the FBI has the rank of Deputy Chief and he wears two stars on his badge as did Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson. * Commander Ann McGinnis wears one star on her badge. * Captain Sharon Raydor's badge number is 951753. * Lieutenant Louie Provenza's badge number is 35082. * Lieutenant Andy Flynn's badge number is 2805. * Lieutenant Michael Tao's badge number is 2641. * Detective II Julio Sanchez's badge number is 34150. * Detective Amy Sykes' badge number is 5349. * Buzz Watson as a Reserve Police Officer had a badge number of 62941. LAPD Windbreaker Sometimes when the MCD detectives go to arrest suspects or on stake-outs, they wear the LAPD Windbreaker. The jacket features the patch of LAPD on both sleeves, picture of the LAPD badge, and the text Los Angeles Police for easier identification of plain-clothes officers to other law-enforcement and possible suspects. LAPD Vehicles Most of the LAPD fleet is comprised of Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptors, Dodge Chargers, and more recently Ford Police Interceptors and Interceptor Utilities. After the Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor (CVPI) ceased production in 2011, the LAPD has been slowly replacing its ageing fleet of Crown Victoria Police Interceptors with the new Ford Police Interceptors and Dodge Chargers. In Turn Down, Lieutenant Flynn complained "how Reserve Officer Buzz Watson gets The Batmobile, while we still drive a car from the nineties" referencing the Ford Police Interceptor Utility and the Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor, respectively. At this point Buzz Watson remarked that the vehicle wasn't for him, rather that the entire LAPD is moving toward the new vehicles. After that episode, it appears as Lieutenant Provenza has had his old CVPI replaced with a new Ford Police Interceptor Utility. Captain Raydor, Lieutenant Tao, Detective Sanchez and Detective Sykes all have Dodge Chargers (Det. Sanchez currently drives a new 2015 model while the others have an older, presumably 2008 model), while Flynn still presumably has his old CVPI. Category:LAPD Category:Organizations Category:Major Crimes Category:The Closer